Them
by opie90
Summary: Pertemuan singkat kami di rumah sakit membawa banyak makna dalam diriku untuk bisa menghargai hidup. Dan di tempat itu aku menemukan cinta sejatiku.


Sebenarnya cerita ini dibuat saat ulang tahun Ryeowook oppa, tapi gak papalah baru dipublish sekarang. Mungkin ini sedikit berbeda dari ceritaku yang lain, sebab ada 'sesuatu' yang tidak ada dalam ceritaku yang lain.

**Present**

**THEM**

Cast : Kim Ryeowook (SJ), Stefia (OC), Kim Kibum (SJ), Cho Kyuhyun (SJ), Leeteuk (SJ), and other

Rate : T

Genre : Hurt, (and litle romance maybe)

Disclaimer : They belong to God, Themselves, and Their Parents

Warning : OOC, sedikit unsur yaoi (bagi yang tidak berkenan silahkan keluar, hehehe), Typo, Death Chara, Alur yang berantakan, dan keanehan yang lain.

Enjoy :)

Kecelakaan malam itu membuatku harus menjadikan rumah sakit sebagai tempat tinggalku. Sebenarnya uisa memperbolehkanku untuk tinggal dirumah, tapi untuk apa jika harus sendirian di rumah sebesar itu dalam keadaan tidak berdaya seperti ini. Malam itu aku berharap bahwa kecelakaan yang menimpaku bisa mengambil nyawaku, tapi ternyata Tuhan memiliki rencana lain. Hanya kakiku yang mengalami luka yang cukup parah, dan itu membuatku untuk sementara waktu memerlukan kursi roda untuk bergerak.

Malam tragis itu sebenarnya adalah bentuk protesku kepada Appa yang dengan seenaknya menjodohkanku dengan namja yang tidak kukenal. Ironis memang, sebagai seorang ahli waris aku harus menikah dengan seorang namja. Tapi pernikahan sesame jenis akhir-akhir ini bukan lagi menjadi hal yang tabu. Bahkan para uisa telah mampu membuat seorang namja hamil dan melahirkan. Kemajuan teknologi dan ilmu pengetahuan bisa membuat hal yang dulu tidak mungkin menjadi mungkin.

Meski kuakui aku juga seorang 'Bi' tapi aku juga ingin menikan dengan namja yang kucinta, bukan atas dasar penyatuan perusahaan yang sangat konyol. Dan yang paling memuakkan adalah namja calon tunanganku sama sekali tidak menunjukkan penolakan sama sekali. Dia bahkan tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun di wajah tampannya. Harus kuakui jika namja yang akan menjadi suamiku cukup tampan, tapi hal itu sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi keputusanku. Dan ketika mereka tetap memaksaku melakukan pertunangan itu, dengan sengaja aku melajukan mobilku dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dan berakhirlah aku disini, di salah satu rumah sakit ternama di Seoul.

Dikenal sebagai seseorang yang tidak pandai beradaptasi dengan sekitar, membuatku enggan untuk berinteraksi dengan pasien lain atau bahkan dengan para ganosha dan uisa. Aku hanya akan menjawab sekedarnya pertanyaan yang mereka lontarkan, dan akan mengacuhkannya jika menurutku apa yang mereka tanyakan tidak penting. Selama dirawat, hanya sekali orang tuaku mengunjungiku. Mereka lebih peduli dengan perusahaan daripada keadaan putra semata wayang mereka. Hal inilah yang menyebabkan mereka sering meninggalkanku sendirian dirumah. Bahkan seseorang yang akan menjadi tunangankupun tak pernah menunjukkan batang hidungnya, dan aku yakin jika sebenarnya namja itu dan keluarganya hanya menginginkan harta keluargaku.

Satu-satunya yang mengunjungiku adalah sahabatku sejak kecil. Dia adalah anak bungsu keluarga Cho, Cho Kyuhyun. Namja yang memiliki wajah tak kalah dari personil boyband tang tengah digemari banyak yeoja ini selalu datang dengan membawakan banyak coklat kesukaanku. Bahkan para ganosha bilang dia selalu menangis satiap membesukku yang masih belum sadar saat itu, apalagi saat tahu aku mengalami kelumpuhan sementara. Bahkan aku merasa dia terlalu berlebihan menanggapi hal itu, aku yang notebene harus mengalaminya saja sama sekali tidak sesedih itu. Tapi itulah Cho Kyuhyun, dia akan menangis lebih keras jika aku terluka atau bersedih dan akan menjadi orang pertama yang akan bahagia jika aku berhasil mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan.

Hari ini adalah hari ketiga belas sejak aku sadar dari masa kritis, dan uisa bilang hari ini aku akan menjalani beberapa pemeriksaan terhadap kakiku. Setelahnya akan ada sesi terapi untuk mengetahui sejauh mana kakiku tidak berfungsi dan berapa lama aku akan mengalami kelumpuhan. Benar-benar hari yang menyebalkan. Setelah melakukan semua yang diinginkan uisa kujalankan kursi rodaku ke taman yang terletak di halaman belakang rumah sakit. Dapat kurasakan hembusan angin pagi yang menyegarkan dan dapat membuatku menghilangkan sedikit kepenatan yang melandaku. Kupejamkan mata guna merasakan angin yang kembali berhembus lembut, entah berapa lama aku memejamkan mata hingga terdengar sebuah percakapan dua orang yang mengenakan baju yang sama denganku. Seorang namja tampan dengan rambut hitam legamnya juga duduk di kursi roda sepertiku dan seorang yeoja yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Aku ingin menikamati ini setiap hari Bummie" yeoja itu berkata seraya memejamkan matanya seperti yang kulakukan beberapa saat lalu. "Bersamamu dan orang-orang yang kusayangi" lanjutnya.

"K…ki…ki..ttta ppa…stti bi…ssssa me..me…la…ku…kannya" jawab sang namja dengan terbata dan menggenggam erat tangan si yeoja yang berada di bahunya, menguatkan. Dapat kulihat jika sang namja berusaha keras mengatakan hal itu. Setelahnya sang yeoja tadi membuka mata dan melihat wajah namja di bawahnya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tahu, selama kita bersama semua pasti akan baik-baik saja kan?"

"Mmm…"

Dan secara tiba-tiba mereka melihat kearahku dan tersenyum. Entah mengapa melihat senyum tulus dari keduanya membuatku tanpa sadar menyunggingkan senyum. Dan tanpa ragu mereka berjalan mendekat kearahku. Dari dekat dapat kulihat jika wajah sang yeoja cukup pucat, tapi hal itu sama sekali tidak membuat kecantikannya berkurang. Senyum tetap terukir di wajahnya saat menyapaku, dan mungkin hanya senyum kaku yang dapat kuberikan kepadanya.

"Apa kau pasien baru?" tanyanya setelah cukup dekat dengan tempatku.

"Ne" jawabku pendek, jujur aku merasa tidak nyaman dengan keberadaan mereka. Aku benci dengan keberadaan orang asing yang sok akrab denganku. Dan sepertinya namja di kursi roda menyadari hal itu.

"Fffi…a," katanya seraya menatap yeoja yang membantunya. Dan seperti memiliki ikatan batin satu sama lain, yeoja yang bernama Fia itu menyadari ketidak sukaanku terhadap kehadiran keduanya.

"Umm. Mianhae jika kami telah mengganggumu, semoga cepat sembuh Tuan. Annyeong" setelahnya mereka berdua pergi meninggalkanku sendirian. Sembuh ya, entahlah aku sama sekali tidak ingin sembuh. Jika nanti aku sembuh, aku yakin jika appa akan kembali menjodohkanku dengan anak dari rekan bisnisnya. Dia sama sekali tidak pernah memikirkan perasaanku tentang hal itu. dan saat aku kembali melihat kearah dua orang itu, secara tidak sengaja mereka juga melihat kearahku. Dan untuk kedua kalinya mereka tersenyum kepadaku. Senyum itu seolah menghipnotisku agar aku berusaha untuk sembuh.

Hari-hari berikutnya aku selalu menghabiskan waktu di taman belakang rumah sakit. Kadang-kadang Kyuhyun menemaniku dan kami akan menghabiskan banyak waktu di tempat ini. Bahkan kami sering berpapasan dengan dua orang yang pernah kutemui waktu itu. Seperti biasa Kyuhyun dengan mudah akrab dengan mereka, bahkan keterbatasan Kibum tidak membuatnya kesulitan berbicara padanya. Sikap Fia yang tak jauh berbeda dengan Kyuhyun membuat mereka cepat akrab.

"Kalian harus menyadarkan namja jelek ini untuk menghargai kehidupan yang diberikan Tuhan kepadanya" pernah suatu ketika Kyuhyun mengatakan hal itu kepada Kibum dan Fia disertai tatapan kesal kepadaku. Hal itu terjadi karena malam sebelumnya dia menemukanku saat sebuah pisau hampir kugunakan untuk memotong nadiku.

"Maksudnya?" wajah kebingungan ditampakkan keduanya.

"Jangan dengarkan ocehannya, dia memang sedikit gila" sahutku kesal

"Mwooo? Aku gila? Bagaimana denganmu sendiri Kim Ryeowook?" Kyuhyun tak mau kalah dan mencoba memasang wajah galaknya. Dan setelahnya kami berperang mulut seperti biasanya hingga melupakan keberadaan orang lain yang bersama kami tadi. Saat menyadari kekonyolan yang kami lakukan, bisa kulihat wajah Fia dan Kibum yang berusaha menahan tawa mereka.

"Tertawa saja sepuas kalian" kesalku dan beranjak meninggalkan ketiganya, tak lama setelah itu dapat kudengar teriakan Kyuhyun yang menyusulku. Sementara dua pasien yang lain mungkin kembali menertawakan kekonyolan kami.

Kehadiran Kibum dalam hidupku yang masuk secara tidak sengaja membuatku merindukannya saat tidak bisa bertemu dengannya. Entah mengapa saat mata kami bertemu dapat kurasakan pipiku memanas, dan Kibum hanya akan tersenyum melihat hal itu. Dan dengan berlalunya waktu aku sadar jika aku jatuh kepada namja gagap itu. Bahkan sampai detik ini aku tidak tahu apa penyakit yang dideritanya hingga membuatnya kesulitan berbicara. Aku mulai menyadari hal itu saat perasaan marah menguasaiku ketika Kibum tersenyum mendengar sesuatu yang dibisikkan oleh Fia. Yeoja itu kuakui sangat cantik, tapi entah kenapa kecantikannya bagiku hanyalah sebuah kamuflase untuk menutupi sesuatu dalam dirinya. Perasaan itu semakin berkembang hingga tanpa sadar aku telah terjatuh terlalu dalam.

Saat kuceritakan apa yang kurasakan kepada Kyuhyun, namja itu hanya diam tak merespon apapun. Bahkan sikapnya berubah sejak saat itu. Dia jarang mengunjungiku lagi seperti dulu, dan ini membuatku kesepian. Entah kenapa aku merindukan sahabat evilku itu. Ini adalah hari keempat dia mengacuhkanku. Bahkan pesan dan panggilan dariku tak pernah dihiraukannya. Dan di waktu seperti ini aku ingin mencurahkan semua kegundahanku kepada Kibum, dan itulah yang membawaku ke taman belakang pada saat malam seperti ini. Dan sebuah keberuntungan bagiku karena dapat kulihat sosok Kibum disana.

Tapi sebelum aku bisa mencapainya dapat kulihat seorang namja manis memeluknya dari belakang. Tidak ada penolakan dari Kibum, bahkan namja itu seolah menikmati pelukan seseorang di belakangnya. Dan hal ini sukses membuat hatiku yang rapuh hancur. Entah sejak kapan airmata mulai mengalir dari kedua mataku. Kenapa aku harus menyaksikan pemandangan yang menghancurkan hatiku malam ini? Aku merasa menjadi orang paling bodoh sedunia karena mencintai seseorang yang telah memiliki kekasih seperti Kibum. Mungkin ini adalah hukuman dari Tuhan karena pernah membuat banyak namja sakit hati karena keegoisanku. Hingga dapat kurasakan pelukan seseorang dari belakangku dan tangannya yang menutup mataku agar tidak menyaksikan pemandangan menyakitkan itu.

"Kyu…hiks.." isakku saat Kyuhyun membawaku ke ruang rawatku. "Kenapa rasanya sangat sakit Kyu? Hiks..hiks…"

"Ssshhh tenanglah Wookie, kau saja yang bodoh kenapa bisa mencintai namja jelek itu" ujar Kyuhyun seraya menjauhkan tanganku dari dada yang sedari tadi kupukuli guna mengurangi rasa sakit. Tak pula smirk andalannya juga muncul saat mengatai Kibum.

"Ne, kau benar" dan akhirnya sebuah senyum dapat kembali menghiasi wajahku. Kupeluk Kyuhyun erat dan kudengar suara jantungnya yang berdetak sangat keras.

"Kyu?" kataku seraya menjauhkan wajahku daru dada bidangnya.

"Diamlah" sahutnya dan membawaku kembali kedalam pelukannya yang hangat. Dan aku sadar jika selama ini Kyuhyun selalu ada untukku. "Aku mencintaimu Ryeowookie, tapi aku takut kau akan menjauhiku jika kau tahu segalanya. Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu, sungguh." _'Mianhae Kyu, aku belum bisa menerima perasaanmu. Tapi beri aku waktu agar bisa merasakan apa yang tengah kau rasakan saat ini'_ batinku. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu berapa lama kami berpelukan, hanya saja kenyamanan yang diberikan Kyuhyun melalui pelukannya membantuku melupakan kesedihan yang baru saja kualami.

Keesokan harinya, setelah melakukanpemeriksaan dan terapi seperti biasanya kujalankan kursi rodaku menuju taman belakang. Kejadian tadi malam sama sekali tidak membuatku untuk membenci tempat ini. Disana aku melihat Kibum dan Fia sedang bercanda satu sama lain seperti biasa. Tapi dapat kulihat pancaran kesedihan di mata Kibum saat memandang yeoja didepannya. Mungkin dia merasa bersalah karena telah menduakan yeoja sebaik Fia. Dan aku sama sekali tidak peduli akan hal itu. dan seperti biasa, jika tidak ada Kyuhyun disampingku, maka mereka tidak akan mau menggangguku, dan aku merasa bersyukur akan hal itu. Aku yakin aku masih belum bisa mengendalikan emosiku jika harus bertatap muka dengan Kibum saat ini. Tapi sepertinya Tuhan sangat senang mempermainkan perasaanku. Setelah merasa damai saat angin menerbangkan beberapa helai rambutku, sebuah suara yang cukup familiar akhir-akhir ini menyapu indra pendengarku.

"Ryeowook-ssi, annyeong" Fia menghampiriku seraya mendorong kursi milik Kibum.

"Hn" balasku tanpa membuka mataku, aku harap sikap acuhku akan membuat mereka pergi dengan segera, tapi sepertinya sifat keras kepala Kyuhyun telah menular kepada Fia.

"Ini untukmu" sebuah buku yang tidak terlalu tebal disodorkan kepadaku. **1 Litre of Tears** adalah kata yang tercetak jelas disampul buku itu. aku sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk menerima buku itu. "Ambillah, anggap itu sebagai hadiah atas kesembuhanmu nanti. Aku dengar kakimu semakin membaik bukan?" lanjutnya seraya meletakkan buku itu di pangkuanku. Dan setelahnya mereka berlalu begitu saja.

Kondisiku semakin membaik dengan berjalannya waktu. Tanpa sadar sudah hampir satu tahun aku tinggal di rumah sakit ini. Begitu juga dengan Kibum dan Fia. Meski kami jarang bertemu lagi, tapi kadang aku masih melihat mereka di taman belakang. Aku juga mulai mencoba membalas perasaan Kyuhyun. Dan dia sangat senang saat aku mengatakan jika aku akan mencoba melupakan perasaanku kepada Kibum dan mencoba untuk melihatnya seorang. Meski itu semua hanyalah sebuah kebohongan yang kuciptakan agar Kyuhyun tidak mencemaskan keadaanku lagi. Sebenarnya keinginan untuk mengakhiri hidupku masih sangat besar mengingat ketidak pedulian orangtuaku terhadapku. Dengan mudahnya mereka merencanakan perjodohanku dengan salah satu putra rekan bisnisnya saat tahu keadaanku semakin membaik. Dan buku yang pernah diberikan Fia kepadaku beberapa waktu yang lalu tidak pernah kusentuh sama sekali.

Setelah seharian berlatih menggunakan kruk seperti yang dianjurkan uisa, kali ini aku kembali menggunaka kursi roda karena takut mengalami kelelahan seperti tadi siang. Bahkan Kyuhyun hampir memukul Jang uisanim-terapisku- karena membuatku kelelahan. Seperti biasa kujalankan kursi rodaku ke taman belakang. Hampir semua daun telah berguguran di pertengahan musim gugur seperti ini. Halaman taman seperti diselimuti hamparan karpet kuning kecoklatan yang indah. Tak jauh dari tempatku dapat kulihat Kibum tengah memandang kedepan dengan tatapan kosong. Dibelakangnya namja yang waktu itu memeluknya mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak mampu tetangkapn pendengaranku. Dan setelah berkata cukup banyak, sang namja manis mendorong kursi roda Kibum. Dan sebelum mereka sampai didekatku, kurasakan seseorang memegang pundakku.

"Annyeong, kau pasti Ryeowookie ne? "sapa namja manis itu ramah. "Dan kau pasti Kyuhyun, Seo Chan sering bercerita tentang kalian" pernyataannya benar-benar membuatku dan Kyuhyun kebingungan. Pasalnya kami sama sekali tidak mengenal seseorang bernama Seo Chan. Seperti biasa kepekaan Kibum terhadapa sesuatu disekitarnya membuatnya mengetukkan jari pada papan yang penuh dengan hangul dipangkuannya.

"Waeyo Kibumie?" pertanyaan namja manis itu hanya dijawab gelengan oleh Kibum. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan sikap Kibum yang seperti ini, atau penyakit macam apa yang membuat Kibum tidak bisa bicara. Aku juga dapat melihat jejak airmata di pelupuk namja tampan itu. _'Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu Bummie?'_

"Aigooo, mianhae. Kalian pasti tidak kenal siap Seo Chan bukan? Dia Fia, adikku. Dan dia akan selalu marah setiap aku memanggilnya Seo Chan, padahal itu adalah nama yang diberikan eomma padanya. Ya kan Bummie?" senyuman menghiasi wajah keduanya saat namja manis yang mengaku sebagai kakak Fia itu bercerita tentang sang adik. "Dan aku Park Jungsoo, atau kalian bisa memanggilku Leeteuk" lanjutnya.

"Salam kenal hyung, " Kyuhyun menanggapi ucapan panjang lebar Leetuk hyung.

"Ne, salam kenal. Tapi maaf, aku harus segera membawa Bummie ke kamarnya sebelum sepupunya tahu dia tidak ada diruangannya. Annyeong"

"Annyeong" jawabku dan Kyuhyun bersamaan. Setelah itu mereka berlalu dan meninggalkan keheningan diantara kami berdua. Itu adalah kali terakhir aku melihat Kibum di taman.

15 Juni 2014

Berita tentang Sungmin hyung yang terjatuh dari tangga rumahnya membuatku sangat panic. Dia adalah sepupuku yang baru satu bulan ini tinggal bersamaku. Selama ini dia tinggal di Osaka bersama keluarganya. Dan berkat kemampuan merayuku, akhirnya dia mau menemaniku tinggal di Seoul. Hal ini sangat kusyukuri karena aku tidak perlu tinggal sendirian lagi. Orangtua-ku pun telah berubah. Mereka tidak lagi memaksaku bertunangan dengan anak-anak rekan mereka sejak aku mengatakan jika aku dan Kyuhyun berpacaran dua tahun yang lalu.

Setelah memastikan keadaan hyung manisku iti baik-baik saja, aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempatku bekerja. Meski terlahir sebagai pewaris Kim Corp, appa menyuruhku bekerja di sebuah café milik kenalannya untuk mengetahui kesungguhanku dan tanggung jawabku. Di tengah perjalananku menuju tempat parker, aku melihat seseorang yang kurasa pernah kukenal.

"Leeteuk hyung !" teriakku kepada namja yang berjarak sepuluh meter di depanku. Dan mendengar jika ada seseorang yang memanggilnya Leeteuk hyung berbalik dan terlihat cukup kaget saat tahu jika akulah yang memanggilnya.

"Hyung, apa kabar?" tanyaku seraya memeluknya. Entah kenapa ada rasa rindu yang menjalar saat bertemu dngannya.

"Ryeowookie,,, aku baik. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku juga baik hyung. Apa yang kau lakukan di rumah sakit hyung? Apa Fia masih sakit atau Kibummie?" raut wajah Leeteuk hyung langsung berubah saat aku mengatakan dua nama yang sepertinya sangat disayanginya itu.

"Tidak ada yang sakit Ryeowookie, hyung hanya melihat beberapa pasien di bagian neurologi dan memberikan sesuatu kepada mereka. Kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bagaimana kabar Kyuhyun?" jawab Leeteuk hyung setelah mampu mengatasi kesedihan yang tiba-tiba menderanya.

"Sepupuku hyung, dia terjatuh dari tangga. Kyuhyun baik-baik saja." Kami bersisisan menuju tempat parker, dan selam itu hanya keheningan yang menemani kami.

"Emmm,,, hyung sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Fia dan Kibum? Tapi jika kau tidak mau bercerita aku tidak akan memaksamu, sungguh" rasa penasaranku membuatku nekat bertnaya seperti itu.

"Apa kau ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu?" tanyanya setelah menimbang apakah dia akan menjawab rasa penasaranku atau tidak. Dan sepertinya dia memilih yang pertama.

"Ne, saat itu sore hari jika aku tidak salah"

"Ya, kau benar Wookie-ah, saat itu sore hari." Setelah mengatakan hal iti Leeteuk hyung terdiam cukup lama, hingga sesuatu yang tak pernah kuduga menjadi lanjutan dari kalimatnya barusan.

"Dan pada pagi di hari yang sama Seo Chan-ku tidak mampu melawan leukemia yang telah dideritanya sejak lulus high school " saat mengatakan hal itu dapat kurasakan kesedihan Leeteuk hyung, seolah dia kembali saat Fia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. "Dan dua minggu kemudian Kibum menyusul Seo Chan, bukankah mereka pasangan yang serasi?"

"God! Hyung mianhe, jeongmal. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu hal itu. saat itu aku pikir mereka telah keluar dari rumah sakit"

"Gwaenchana Wookie-ah, dan jauh sebelum Seo Chan tahu jika dia sakit dia selalu mendampingi Kibum yang saat dia didiagnosis memiliki penyakit mematikan. Dia selalu mencari cara agar Kibum dapat tetap menjalani hidup dalam sakitnya dengan senyuman. Hal itu sangat tidak mungkin dilakukan, tapi Seo Chan menemukan caranya. Saat itu Kibum sangat terpuruk hingga mencoba mengisolasi dirinya dari dunia luar, bahkan dia pernah mencoba untuk bunuh diri. Hingga pada akhirnya dia menemukan buku yang penulisnya memiliki penyakit yang sama dengan Kibum. Awalnya Kibum tetap tidak mempedulikan semua usaha Fia, tapi melihat betapa gigihnya sang kekasih membuatnya kembali tersenyum meruntuhkan mencoba menerima keadaannya dan memulai hidupnya yang penuh dengan kekurangan dan keterbatasan. Tidak hanya mampu mengembalikan semangat Kibum, Seo Chan juga mampu membuat kami sadar betapa pentingnya menghargai hidup yang diberikan Tuhan kepada kita. Dan saat Kibum telah bangkit dari keterpurukannya mereka berdua nekat membeli saham, dan kau tahu apa yang terjadi?"

"Keberuntungan mengikuti mereka. Saham yang mereka beli memberikan banyak keuntungan hingga mereka mampu mendirikan sebuah café, dan sekarang café itu telah memiliki cabang di beberapa daerah. Tujuan pendirian café itu adalah untuk membantu orang-orang yang memiliki penyakit yang sama supaya mendapat pengobatan yang terbaik. Itu sebabnya setiap bulan aku akan menyerahkan 75% keuntungan yang didapat dari café-café mereka."

"Semangat mereka menjalani takdir Tuhan membuat aku dan keluargaku bangga pernah menjadi bagian dari kehidupan mereka berdua. Bahkan setelah kematian mereka, cita-cita mereka mendirikan yayasan untuk orang-orang seperti mereka tetap berjalan. Semua orang yang mengenal mereka seolah tersihir akan kebaikan mereka untuk ikut berpartisipasi dalam pembangunan yayasan itu. Dan sekarang yayasan yang diimpikan keduanya hampir selesai." Meski ada airmata yang keluar dari matanya, Leeteuk hyung tetap tersenyum. Dan dapt kulihat kerinduan dari sorot matanya.

"Aku pikir Seo Chan telah memberikan bukunya padamu, bagimana menurutmu?" pertanyaan Leeteuk hyung menyadarkanku jika selama ini aku sama sekali tidak pernah membaca buku itu. Buku yang sekarang aku sendiri lupa dimana keberadaannya.

"Mainhae hyung, aku belum sempat membacanya"

"Ah, mungkin jika kau punya waktu luang kau bisa membacanya. Seo Chan pernah mengatakan padaku jika dia ingin menyelamatkan banyak orang yang tidak bisa menghargai hidupnya dengan buku itu. Semoga kau bisa melanjutkan cita-citanya itu Wookie-ah"

"Ne hyung, akan kuusahakan" jawabku sebelum kami berpisah. Satu hal yang aku sesalkan aku tidak bertanya nama café yang didirikan Fia dan Kibum, serta nama yayasan yang mereka bangun. Tapi aku berharap jika memiliki kesempatan bertemu dengan Leeteuk hyung aku akan menanyakannya.

Sepulang dari kerja kucari buku yang pernah diberikan Fia kepadaku. Kubongkar semua tumpukan buku yang ada dikamarku, hingga kamar yang semula rapi menjadi sangat berantakan. Aku penasaran dengan isi buku yang diceritakan Leeteuk hyung tadi siang. Setelah hampir membuat kamarku seperti kapal pecah, aku berhasil menemukan buku itu.

"Ommo kenapa kau membuat kamarmu seberantakan ini Chagi?" Kyuhyun sangat terkejut mendapati kamarku tidak seperti biasanya.

"Hanya mencari sebuah hadiah yang sempat kuacuhkan" jawabku asal.

"Memang dari siapa?"

"Kibum dan Fia" dapat kulihat keterkejutan diraut wajah Kyuhyun saat aku menyebutkan dua nama yang pernah menjadi bagian dari masa lalu kami.

"Kau bertemu dengan mereka?"

"Aniyo, aku bertemu dengan Leeteuk hyung saat melihat keadaan Sungmin hyung" dan kuceritkana apa yang kudengar dari Leeteuk hyung. Sama sepertiku saat mendengar cerita itu pada awalnya, rasa tidak percaya mendominasi memenuhi hati kami.

"Jadi… mereka…."

"Ne, their gone" kurasakan pelukan hangat Kyuhyun yang sangat menenangkan. Kutumpahkan semua kesedihan yang diakibatkan oleh orang asing yang tiba-tiba menjadi bagian dalam hidupku.

21 Juni 2014

**1 Litre of Tears** adalah sebuah buku harian seorang gadis bernama Kitou Aya yang mengidap penyakit Spinocereberal Degeneration sejak berumur 14 tahun. Pada awalnya dia selalu bertanya kenapa penyakit itu memilihnya dan mengapa harus dia yang masih berumur 14 tahun. Hingga akhirnya dia mampu menerima semuanya itu dengan senyuman dan menyebarkan kekuatannya kepada yang lain. Bahkan hingga saat ini kisahnya selalu menginspirasi semua orang yang bernasib sama dengannya.

"Wooki-ah semua sudah menunggumu" Sungmin hyung menyadarkan lamunanku tentang gadis Jepang itu.

"Ne hyung, aku segera turun"

Di usianya yang ke-25 Kitou Aya meninggalkan dunia ini. Kematiannya memberikan banyak kebaikan bagi semua orang yang ditinggalkannya. Meski aku yakin hal itu sangat sulit dilakukan oleh keluarga,sahabat, dan orang terdekatnya pada awalnya. Tapi mereka adalah orang-orang yang kuat, semua orang disekitarnya mampu mengatasi kesedihan atas kepergiannya dengan bijaksana.

"Saengil cukhae hamnida…." Teriakan selamat itu terdengar keras saat aku memasuki ruang keluarga. Aku sangat terharu atas kehadiran orang-orang yang kusayang di hari kelahiranku.

Di usia yang ke-25, Kibum dan Fia juga pergi menghadap Tuhan. Dua orang asing yang kehadirannya sangat mengganggu pada awalnya. Sama dengan Aya, mereka berdua adalah sosok orang yang peduli dengan sekitarnya. Disaat kesakitan yang diderita oleh mereka, mereka masih memikirkan nasib bagi saudara-saudaranya yang sama seperti mereka. kemampuan yang diberikan Tuhan dimanfaatkan secara maksimal oleh keduanya. Bahkan cita-cita mereka yang belum bisa terwujud saat mereka masih hidup dapat diwujudkan. Kepedulian mereka terhadap sesame membuat semua orang yang mengetahui kisah mereka berpartisipasi mewujudkan mimpi mereka.

"Buatlah permintaan sebelum meniup lilinnya chagi" ujar Kyuhyun seraya menyodorkan kue ulang tahun yang berhiaskan angka 28.

'_Aku harap diusiaku yang ke-28 ini aku bisa bermanfaaf bagi orang-orang disekitarku seperi Aya, Fia,dan juga Kibum. Meski aku tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu seperti mereka, setidaknya keberadaanku bisa membuat senyum menghiasi wajah mereka. Amiin…'_

Setelah mengucapkan permohonan singkatku, kubuka mata dan kutiup lilin di depanku. Ucapan selamat kembali kudapatkan orang-orang yang kusayangi. Dapat kulihat senyum kebahagian di wajah mereka. Mungkin keinginan kecilku bisa terkabul saat ini. Dan aku harap semua senyum itu tidak akan menghilang dari wajah-wajah mereka. Ini adalah ulang terbaik yang pernah kudapatkan. Dan semoga tahun-tahun selanjutnya aku bisa tetap merasakan kebahagiaan yang saat ini kurasakan. Amiiin…

Ommo ini benar-benar aneh kan? ya kan? aku memang sama sekali tidak biasa membuat cerita yaoi, tapi anggaplah ini sebagai awal. hehehe

Dan seperti biasanya ucapan terima kasih bagi siapa saja yang berkenan membaca dan meninggalkan jejak.

Hontouni Arigatou

Opie ^^


End file.
